Poke(le)mon: The Great Lemon Adventure
by thetimewalker2237
Summary: Lemons! My first collab with my darker half, darkmoonrise312. Prepare for lots of poke-smut and some action and laughs. And of course lemons! Or should i say Sitrus Berries? will contain anything you guys can imagine/throw at us on stage.
1. an adventure begins

**Thetimewalker2237: Hello! I'm the Time-Walker! I like to write fan fics!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Hello I'm Dark Moon Rise! I like to kill people!**

**Thetimewalker2237: *face palm* you're not supposed to tell them that!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Oops. **

**Thetimewalker2237: Sooo, anyway, we were watching Pokémon today and this guy just blurts out:**

**Darkmoonrise312: "I wonder if Pokémon rape people?"**

**Thetimewalker2237: As you can see, he's not all right in the head.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Thank you. But anyway, we're gona make a fic about it!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Not just rape, we're gona make a full story with lots of human smut and poke-smut and poke/human and…**

**Darkmoonrise312: And She-male Centaurs! **

**Thetimewalker2237: We've got that you have a fetish already, so you can stop yelling it out loud.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Fine! Let's just get to the story.**

**Thetimewalker2237: Alright copy-pasta and here you go, our first collaboration on fan fiction**

**Darkmoonrise312: But what about spidey?**

**Thetimewalker2237: You snuck into my stuff and just posted your own crap! That was not a collab! Enough fighting! Here's the first chapter:**

Jamie set out of her house for her usual morning jog. (For visual, just use the female avatar from Black/White 2). She put her headphones on and blasted the music into her ear. She bobbed her head in tune to the music and her steps matched pace. She moved off of the pavement that marked the boundaries of Aspertia City and into the wild route outside it without noticing. She kept her eyes shut through the chorus of the song as she started singing along. Since she wasn't wearing a sports bra, or a bra for that matter, her small tits bounced along as she jogged, keeping time with the hard rock music (hehe hard rock). As her favorite song ended, she looked around realizing she had no idea where she was. She looked around nervously, trying to get her bearings. She started to worry a little and just picked a direction and started walking that way, ending up more lost.

There were a few things Jamie didn't know at the moment that would really have helped her. One, directions, but that would take the fun out of it. But more importantly, it happened to be her fertile period, that time of month where her body is preparing for baby-making. She also didn't know that because of that, she was pumping out pheromones like mad. She also didn't know that it was Machoke mating season. And Machokes smell a lot like humans when they're in heat.

A strong Machamp was walking around his territory, when he smelled something very seductive. He followed the sent, becoming more enthralled with each whiff of the delicious odor, clouding his mind, replacing all thoughts with an overwhelming desire to reproduce. His eyes fogged over, leaving him to navigate by sent alone.

By this point Jamie was really creped out, lost all alone in the woods. She heard a twig snap behind her, and she freaked, screaming and taking off as fast as she could.

The Machamp, after stepping on a twig, heard the most seductive mating call he ever heard. He took off running, gaining quickly on the delicious smelling female.

Jamie was running for her fucking life. A wild Machamp was chasing her down. She didn't have any Pokémon to protect her; she wasn't a trainer, at least not yet. Her tenth birthday wasn't for two months.

**Thetimewalker2237: Wait a second! Doesn't Fan fic have some policy against child pornography?**

**Darkmoonrise312: *ROFL* that's a good one! Ha!**

**Thetimewalker2237: That wasn't a joke**

**Darkmoonrise312: Hahahaha…**

The Machamp grabbed her by the waist with two of his hands, then began to fondle her breasts with the other hands. He felt all over her, realizing he was at least twice as tall as her, and that she was covered in clothing. He just assumed that some trainer decided to dress up their Machop. O well, he liked them young. He proceeded to rip apart all of the clothing that was keeping him from his new mate's skin, leaving her clothes ripped up, scattered around the forest floor.

Jamie had no fucking clue what was happening. The wild Machamp had caught her and grabbed her breasts. He started fondling her in the weirdest, yet definitely pleasant ways. She kept screaming for help, and as the beast started to rip her clothes off, her voice reached a volume louder than she ever had produced before. Unfortunately, her screams of terror only seemed to turn on the beast. His caresses became faster, rougher. Jamie happened to glance downward and her heart almost stopped. The Machamp that was holding her had a member that was already at least a foot and a half long and at least four inches thick, and it was only half-up. She had never seen any dick in real life, only some in some porn she watched occasionally when her parents weren't home. She knew enough that she knew what sex was and rape, which definitely crossed her mind. She started to struggle more, screaming at the top off her lungs, which caused the Machamp's dick to grow more and more until it reached full size. At that the Machamp pushed Jamie up against a tree, aligning his cock to her entrance by feel alone. Jamie screamed in terror as the Machamp moved his hips backwards as far as they would go, prepping for a hard entrance into her virgin cunt. Suddenly she heard a shout nearby,

"Kace, use spark!" Soon after, a small electrified Shinx slammed into the Machamp's side, forcing him to let go of his mate as he staggered a few feet from the force of the impact.

**Darkmoonrise312: Wait a sec, Wait a sec, Wait a sec! I thought we were gona get some good Poke-rape here! What are you doing spoiling the lemony goodness?! **

**Thetimewalker2237: I'm adding a plot line, that's what! Do you want this to be some weird lemon one shot, or a great lemony series, with chapters of lemons?**

**Darkmoonrise312: *mumbles* fine add you stupid plot line. **

A strong looking male human followed the Shinx, quickly moving towards Jamie to make sure she was alright.

"Are you ok, miss? Are you hurt in any way?" The boy asked the frightened girl. The girl was still too terrified to really answer, but was able to nod her head slightly as a response.

"Good," replied the boy, "let me get this guy out of here and I'll get you somewhere safe." The boy turned to face the Machamp, and took a fighting stance, his Shinx mimicking his stance in synch. The Machamp got back on his feet, really pissed off since his mating was interrupted. His fist started to glow and he swung his arm down with a Hammer Arm wildly, since he still couldn't see. The Shinx was able to easily stay out of his reach.

"Kace, Discharge!" the trainer ordered with resolve. The Shinx obeyed, releasing a large burst of electricity in several directions, a few bolts hit their mark, making contact with the Machamp. The Machamp began convulsing from the electrocution. This took his thoughts away from sex and towards battle, causing his eyes to clear up. His fists began to glow as he charged up a Mega Punch to knock the living day lights out of the annoying cub, when he happened to glance at his mate. His saw a naked human girl, very petite and cute by human standards, but very far in appearance from a young Machop. His jaw fell to the ground when he realized he was about to fuck a human. His bedazzlement left him wide open for an attack. Upon a command from her master, the Shinx ran full force into the Machamp with her electrified body, knocking the Machamp to the ground. It hadn't fainted, but was paralyzed and could not move from its new position. With his foe seemingly vanquished, the trainer returned to the damsel he was rescuing.

"You are gona be fine now, miss. You're free from danger," He said strongly. Jamie was still a little shaken, but enough of her mind had come back from the fog of terror that she was able to think and speak.

"Th-th-thank you," she slowly uttered as the male pulled of his jacket and laid it on Jamie, since her clothes were unusable. Jamie saw only concern in the boy's eyes, which she thought were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"We need to get you somewhere safer," the boy said as the Machamp seized slightly, trying to get up again. "Do you think you're well enough to move?" the boy asked with concern. Before Jamie could reply, the Machamp started to move again, getting on his feet slowly. Not waiting for a response, the boy picked Jamie up and carried her bridal fashion in an effort to escape.

"Kace, use Discharge to get down again!" the boy ordered his Shinx as he started to make a break for it. The Shinx blasted the Machamp with electricity to aid their getaway, sending the Machamp into convulsions again, and then ran to join her master. He ran swiftly, carrying Jamie like she weighed nothing, the strength of his arms reassuring and comforting Jamie. She felt safe in his grasp, and she finally could calm herself, allowing her body to relax. As the adrenaline subsided, she began to feel the toll that the day had exacted on her. She was bruised all over from the Machamp's love hold, but the main thing she felt was exhaustion. She had been lost for a few hours before the Machamp had started chasing her. She allowed herself to succumb to her fatigue, falling asleep in her savior's arms.

She woke up to find the sun had gone down. She was laying next to a fire, on a blanket spread across the ground, only a sheet protecting her skin from the chill night air. The trainer that saved her was tending the fire, his backed turned to her, so he didn't notice her awakening. His Shinx was curled into herself, sleeping peacefully beside the warm fire. Jamie started getting up, pushing herself into a sitting position, the sheet covering her chest falling onto her lap. The trainer heard her move and turned around in joy that she had awoken.

"Glad to see you awa-a-a-" He began, but he stopped midsentence when he saw her exposed breasts. His face quickly turned as red as a Cheri Berry. He swerved around in embarrassment, trying to apologize. "S-sorry. Your clothes wear too ripped apart and it didn't seem right to try to clothe you while you were asleep and…"

Jamie then looked down to see her bare chest and freaked, scrambling to cover herself with the sheet. After she regained her composure, though still really embarrassed, she finally found the courage to speak to her savior, "Th-thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing," the trainer said, still looking at the fire awkwardly, "I'm just glad you're ok now."

"Well I wouldn't be ok if it wasn't for you," Jamie said as she wrapped the sheet around herself like a robe. "I really want to thank you, Mr. … um what is your name anyway? I'm Jamie by the way." She put her hand out in front of him for a formal greeting, taking his attention back away from the fire.

"My name's Benjamin," Ben said as he glanced between Jamie and the fire, "I go by Ben now, but for a while I actually went by Jamie. Funny huh."

Jamie chuckled a little at that, "yeah that is kinda funny." Then looked around for the first time. The forest was thick and dark, with strange noises coming from it at intervals. The moon was hidden behind a bank of dark storm clouds. "Where are we anyway? Why couldn't you take me back to Aspertia City?"

"Aspertia City? We're nowhere near there. We're closer to Flocessy Town." Ben explained in confusion. We're going with Anime sized routes, not Game sized routes. Seriously, most of the cities in the game are smaller than the block me and Dark-moon live on.

"I was THAT lost!?" Jamie sighed in disbelief, "Sheesh, My mom must by worried sick by now!"

"Here you can use my Xtransceiver to call your parents and tell them that you're safe," Ben said as he handed her the device.

Jamie thanked him and called her mom quickly. When she finally answered she looked unbalanced and woozy, obviously drunk.

"O heeeelllllooooo Jaamieee," She said, with a bottle of tequila in her hand, "What have you been up to, (hic) kiddo?"

"You mean you haven't noticed I've been missing all day?!" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"Yoooooou whaaaa?" Her mother stammered, "I hadn't (hic) noticed."

"Geeze, thank for being such a great parent Mom," Jamie replied sarcastically. She knew her mom had those days, she just wished it hadn't been a day she was nearly rapped. Jamie's mom just then noticed that Jamie didn't have real clothes on, and just saw the boy in the background.

"Whoooo's that boy-ya behind you. He (hic) looks cuuute. You ussssed protec-(hic)-tion ri-ight?" Her mom asked drunkenly.

"MOM! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jamie yelled at her mother, and then turned the Xtransceiver off. She handed it back to Ben, who was Cheri Berry red again.

"That got awkward," Ben said as he put the device back in his bag. He then noticed the fire was getting low. "I'd better get some more fire wood." He started to get up to fetch the wood when Jamie reached out for him.

"Please don't go," She pleaded, "I don't want to be alone this night." Ben was about to go despite her pleading, knowing Kace would protect her. But her eyes caught him in their hold. They looked terrified, with some other emotion mixing in with it. Ben didn't care what emotion they showed, all he knew was that they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. The moon came out behind him; illuminating her eyes, bring out their beauty even more, if that was even possible. At that moment, he knew his place in the world right now was at Jamie's side.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'll be everywhere you want me to be," their eyes locked into each other, and they gazed longingly into each other's souls. "The LAST night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go." They embraced each other, holding themselves closer than they had ever felt to another person." I'll be everything you need me to be."

"The night is so long when everything's wrong." A cold breeze blew, and they moved closer to share each other's warmth.

"If you give me your hand I'll help you hold on tonight." Their lips drew closer and closer, until they met and they kissed each other. The world outside was a blur, their existence only know by the others touch upon their bodies.

"I won't let you say goodbye" Jamie gasped as they emerged for air. She had her savior for herself; she wasn't going to let him go.

"And I'll be your reason why" They returned their lips to the other and began

**Thetimewalker2237: huh, that's sounds kinda familiar, WAIT A SECOND! That's a Skillet song, isn't it!? **

**Darkmoonrise312: Yeah, they have great songs for a Christian band**

**Thetimewalker2237: Yeah but we are NOT making a SONGFIC! I will not allow that to happen to any story I'm associated with!**

**Darkmoonrise312: they aren't that bad**

**Thetimewalker2237: *glares***

**Darkmoonrise312: Fine! Fine! No more songfics, all right! Back to the story! Stop glaring at me!**

**Thetimewalker2237: What do you mean, back to the story! This was gona be the end anyway!**

**Darkmoonrise312: We can't end it here! There hasn't been any sex yet!**

**Thetimewalker2237: It's called a tease Dark-moon. You get them into it with a plot and foreplay, but leave the good stuff out so they have to come back and read chapter 2 when we make it. Besides, any longer and we won't have it up today. **

**Darkmoonrise312: Curse you and your logic! I want SEX! *starts staring at Time-walker with devious grin on his face***

**Thetimewalker2237: For the last time: I AM STRAIT! If you really wanna go hump something, why don't you just spend a few bucks on a hooker?**

**Darkmmonrise312: You know of any good male hookers around here? **

**Thetimewalker2237: *glares*Do you really think I would know what the hookers are like?**

**Darkmoonrise312: Yes**

**Thetimewalker2237: *glares*before you go, we need to decide whether we should put this on my account or yours?**

**Darkmoonrise312: I don't have an account. I just use yours.**

**Thetimewalker2237: YOU WHAT?! YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT!?**

**Darkmoonrise312: You leave yourself logged in. And I found those cool lemons for you.**

**Thetimewalker2237: Oh well thank you. We need to get you your own account. That way you can post you centaur stuff without making me look like a perv.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Happy days! Remember everybody read and Review! Please! For the sake of the lemon!**

**Both: GOOD BYE!**


	2. her first time

**Darkmoonrise312: Ermehgerd! We're back!**

**Thetimewalker2237: You can blame him for the wait.**

**Darkmoonrise312: I just took a little vacation**

**Thetimewalker2237: AND you took MY computer with you!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Oh yeah…**

**Thetimewalker2237: Well anyway, we're working on stuff again**

**Darkmoonrise312: But Timey will still be as late as ever!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Shut-up! *takes a sip from his mug, makes a funny face at the taste, and spits in comical fashion* DID YOU FREAKIN' SPIKE MY COCOA?!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Yes**

**Thetimewalker2237: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSSED TO USE TEQUILLA! *goes to wash out mouth***

**Darkmoonrise312: OK while he's distracted, I'll tell you guys a secret: I'm gona hide song lyrics in every chapter! Timey hates it so much! Free Imaginary cookie to whoever can spot it! **

**Thetimewalker2237: *back from mouthwash* Yuck! So is the story ready yet?**

**Darkmoonrise312: yup just copy pasta it in.**

**Thetimewalker2237: well here you go faithful readers! Lemon time! **

**Darkmoonrise312: And remember people: the legal age in the Pokémon universe is 10!**

**Thetimewalker2237: you still made her underage, dummy!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Oops. Anyway, sex-time!**

Ben embraced Jamie, squeezing her towards himself; trying to press their bodies and their lips as close as possible to each other. Their faces joined at their lips, the breath leaving their noses in rapid beats, warming the other's face with each heartbeat. The feelings of passion, love, and lust seemed palpable in the cool night air, flowing between the two with each warm exhale.

As the passion flowed, Ben's lips began to fondle Jamie's lower lip, massaging it, coating it with his saliva. His tongue joined in the fun, running down the length of her lip that resided within his mouth. At the same time, his hands grew adventurous and moved slowly downward on her back, creeping towards her firm gluts. Jamie was shocked when the hands reached her buttocks, breaching the kiss from the reflex. She quickly recovered, returning to their kiss, trying to mimic what his lips had done to her, but the experience gap was evident. Ben let her learn; taking much pleasure from her attempt, but soon retook his dominant stance, messaging her lips, showing her the correct form.

His tongue soon moved upwards, pressing at the entrance to her mouth, wordlessly asking permission to enter. In answer, Jamie's lips parted slightly, allowing the object to enter her orifice. Their tongues entwined, saliva exchanging between their mouths. Ben's hands once again wandered south, this time slowly and obviously. Jamie, expecting it this time, allowed him to caress her gluts, only the thin sheet separating their skin. As he massaged and rubbed her gorgeous gluts, the pleasure was overpowering Jamie, causing her to moan deeply into their kiss. In retribution, Jamie quickly grabbed Ben's ass, liking the firm muscles she felt under his skin and clothes. The sudden grab surprised Ben, causing him to reel back, out of their passionate tongue dance.

After he caught a breath, his upper mind tried desperately to have its say before his lower mind could act. "We probably should stop," He says aloud, more to himself than to Jamie, "you know, before we do something we regret." He forced himself to sit and stoke the fire again.

**Darkmoonrise312: O no you don't! You are NOT stopping my lemon again! I want sex NOW!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Well, can you think of any way to make it happen without making one of them a perv or a sex-addict?**

**Darkmoonrise312: and the problem with that is…**

**Thetimewalker2237: *slowly moves forehead into open palm* Fine! you write the next chunk. But there will be consequences, you hear me?**

**Darkmoonrise312: Goody! Mmmm… *licks lips deliciously***

**Thetimewalker2237: why do I even…**

Jamie desperately wanted to continue. Her body and her mind had been primed by the foreplay, and wanted desperately to go on. Despite the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she may regret this later, she moved forward, determined to return to the passion from moments ago. She released her makeshift robe, allowing gravity to remove it for her, revealing her body to the cool night air. "Ben?"

At the mention of his name, Ben turned around and was immediately stunned by the beauty before him. Her body was absolutely perfect. Her pale skin was illuminated gorgeously in the moonlight, virtually aglow in radiance. Her breasts were small and not fully developed, just exactly what Ben liked. His eyes flowed over her creamy skin, flowing downwards, over her well-toned midsection, muscles rippling slightly beneath her smooth skin with each breath. Lower they spied their target, the joint of her legs, folds pristine, unspoiled. The hair had only just started growing, barely coating the area in a little peach fuzz, the same lovely color as her double bun/pony tail combo.

Jamie spoke again, slightly unsure even though she knew exactly what she wanted to say, "I don't want to stop. I want to keep going. We won't regret this, I can feel it." She paused, thinking for a moment as Ben stared awestruck, "You saved me today; I want to _really _thank you!" Unfortunately for her, Ben would not move, for he was in shock from her perfect body and her words. So she took the initiative, grabbing Ben's hand with hers, placing it gently on her breast, pressing slightly. At that, Ben snapped out of his trance, feeling the developing mammary within his grasp. With the new stimulus, his lower brain easily took control once more, extending the unused arm to reach for the unshielded breast. His hands started to fondle the developing mounds, kneading and massaging them. The breasts moved with his hands, opposite of each other, one clockwise, and the other counter.

As the pleasing massage continued, Jamie allowed a moan that had been building to escape her lips. As soon as he heard the sound, Ben pinched her nipples between his fingers, rubbing the back and forth, clockwise and counter. The increased stimulation caused Jamie's moan to increase in pitch and volume, as waves of pleasure spread from their origin downwards, to slightly more sensitive organs. Ben knew exactly what he was doing to her, and continued, trying to give her as much pleasure as he plausibly could.

Wanting to go further, he slowly raised his mouth up to one of the firm orbs in his grasp, slowly extending his tongue, moving it across the tip ever so slightly. Jamie shivered slightly at the moist touch. Ben then proceeded to flick her nipple with his tongue whilst still massaging the other with his hand. He made sure to switch between the breasts constantly; ensuring equal attention was given to both. After Jamie let out another moan, Ben's tongue retreated back into his mouth as his lips enclosed the nipple that he had been working on. He massaged it lightly with his lips, suckling like a babe on a mother's teat. This resulted in increased moans from Jamie as her breast was pumped inward and out again. He switched between the breasts repeatedly, for equal treatment.

His lips soon left her nipples, leaving a trail of kisses downward, leaving the hands behind to keep the mounds pleasured. His kisses trailed down her midsection, causing her to giggle as they moved over her navel. A little further downward, his lips reached their destination. He kissed all over the area surrounding her womanhood in a tease, occasionally licking the inside of her thigh. Jamie was losing herself to the pleasure, and he hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet! With coaxing from Ben, Jamie lay down on the blanket and opened her legs, exposing her untouched entrance to easier access.

Ben lied down with his head between her legs, encircling them in his arms to ensure he was as close as possible. His slid his tongue around her lower lips, tracing her folds. He pushed his tongue in between her labia, hoping to coat her insides in saliva, but he found a barrier of flesh blocking her core. Ben had never had the pleasure of breaking a woman's chastity; the few sexual encounters he had had had been with experienced women. This was the first time he had been the more experienced of the two. He ran his tongue along her hymen, and proceeded to lick every square centimeter of her sensual organs he could reach.

The delightful, wet touches of his tongue were sending Jamie into a sensual nirvana. Every lick sent wave upon wave of sexual pleasure coursing through her body. She could feel the muscles in her lower abdomen beginning to clench with each wave.

Ben's tongue worked its way upwards, slowly, until it reached a nub at the crook of Jamie's lower lips. He gently flicked his tongue across it, which immediately caused Jamie to throw her head back in pleasure. He quickly licked her clitoris every which way, trying to draw out more lovely moans from Jamie. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked on it like he had done to her nipple. Normally he would pump his fingers in her channel at this point to aid the process, but seeing as that entrance was blocked, his fingers simply ran along her lower lips, caressing her labia.

The pressure and pleasure in Jamie's groin were mounting to fever-pitch. Just one last lick sent her over the edge, into pure ecstasy. Her body went into convulsions; all of her muscles were spasming, her back arched off the ground as her mind was awash in the sexual euphoria of her first climax.

As Jamie slowly recovered from her orgasm, Ben raised his body so his face was next to hers, her juices still coating his face. She reached out and grabbed his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. She licked her fluids off his face, wanting to have a taste of herself, which she found delectable.

Ben, now obviously aroused, desperately wanted to move onward, but his upper mind was just barely able to keep enough control of himself to keep him from just ramming her right then, deciding it would be much more gentlemanly to ask permission. "Jamie, I really wanna go further with you. Do you want to take the plunge? I won't lie, it will hurt at first, but it will feel better after that, better than what you just felt."

Jamie looked at him, still slightly out of breath, incredulously. "Better than that? Seriously? I definitely want it then!" Ben couldn't remove his clothes fast enough; he threw his fedora like a Frisbee halfway across the campsite. Jamie gazed at his now naked body. It wasn't like he had flab or anything, but he wasn't really that muscular either. Except for his legs; his legs had grown firm, rippling muscles from his long, wandering journeys between gyms. But between his legs was where Jamie's gaze settled. His member shot out a good seven inches, a little larger than average but nothing amazing. Compared to the Machamp that had almost taken her, this one looked almost puny.

Ben eased himself into position over her, arms propping him up on either side of her head. He moved her legs into the air to help align their two organs. He pushed the head of his penis in between her lower lips, pushing up against her barrier. "You ready for it, Jamie?" He asked to the beauty below him, who simply nodded in response. He slowly pushed his hips forwards, forcing his member deeper, stretching her hymen until the breaking point. Jamie winced at the pain as it broke but the sensation quickly subsided.

Ben slowly pushed further into her depths, stretching the walls of her vagina. The new sensation quickly overpowered Jamie's sense, sending her to new heights. For Ben, while not a new experience, it was easily the best fuck he had ever had. Her virgin walls enveloped his member so tightly he was soon in his own euphoria. Now he knew why men cherished a cherry. Ben brought his lips down to meet Jamie's as he pushed deeper, eventual the head reaching her cervix. With one more thrust, he pushed the end through, pushing the head into her womb and hilting himself in her.

**Darkmoonrise312: Um, I don't think that's how it works…**

**Thetimewalker2237: Well, how would you know? Have **_**you **_**ever had any pussy?**

**Darkmoonrise312: Well, there was that one goat…**

**Thetimewalker2237: Ugh *cringes & turns green* you're just trying to make me sick, aren't you? I'm never gona get that image out of my head!**

**Darkmoonrise312: O, my mistake! That goat WAS a male! So no I don't have any experience with female parts.**

**Thetimewalker2237: Uh, I'm gona throw up! *runs to nearest restroom and barfs* **

**Darkmmon312: Can you believe he believes this shit? BACK TO SEX!**

Now fully enclosed in her, Ben, reluctantly, pulled himself out part way. Jamie was disappointed as she felt her stretched walls returning to normal, only to have them be stretched again by Ben's cock pushing back inwards, through her cervix, all the way into her womb again. This new thrust multiplied the pleasure Jamie was experiencing 10 fold. Ben once again retreated and again returned in thrust, slightly faster and more forceful than the previous. This pattern repeated, the power and speed increasing each time, ever so slightly. The couple was being overcome by the bliss, passion, and love, slowly allowing the animal within to take over.

Ben knew from the past he could be rough sometimes, sometimes in a kinky way, others not so much. As his speed picked up, he had to force his barriers into his head, to keep himself from going too wild and hurting his newfound flower. But nevertheless, his thrusts' power kept growing at an increasing rate; now their bodies slapping off each others' was creating a sound loud enough to echo around the camp, a steady beat like a fast paced drum. Each thrust pushed their bodies a few inches across the blanket.

Jamie's body was awash in the overpowering sensations. The stretching of her walls was sending tsunami waves of passion and pleasure from her core, each stroke more blissful than the last. The pattern kept repeating; in, out; thrust, retract; stretched, relaxed; euphoria, despair. The waves kept building on each thrust, more power, more pleasure. As Ben's cock pushed deep into her core one more time, harder and deeper than ever before, the pleasure hit its peak, sending waves of pleasure through her body that made the tsunamis before look like ripples. Her back arched, her muscles clenched, her walls tightened in pulses, her moans of joy had turned into screams of ecstasy.

Ben could feel they were both getting close. He thought he normally lasted longer, but her virgin cunt was so tight and pleasing he was about to blow his load already. He pushed hard into her, determined to take them both to climax. He threw all his strength into one last thrust, piercing deep into her womb, and pushing them fully off the blanket onto the dirt of the campsite, as he felt her pleasure crescendo into an orgasm. The spasming of her walls and the screaming of her voice sent him over the edge into his own climax. His member pulsed inside her, in time with her own spasms, pumping fertile seed deep into her womb with each pulse, coating her insides. Ben hadn't had sex since his break-up, and had been tried hard not to masturbate to keep his conscience clean, so he had a full reservoir of seed pumping into her. He knew just by the amazing feeling that he shot more seed into Jamie than he had ever let loose in a single go, ever.

As their bodies and minds slowly return from their height to ground level, tiredness came over both of them, their exhaustion overpowering them. Ben's arm could no longer support his weight; he eased his body onto Jamie's, then sliding partly off so his head and shoulder were on the ground, his dick still enveloped in Jamie's deflowered cunt. Ben breathed deeply trying to regain enough to speak. He finally managed an "Amazing" somewhat under his breath, but near enough to Jamie's ear for her to hear. She turned her head so her bright, beautiful eyes stared straight into his dark, powerful ones. Ben was able to breathe out, "That may very well be the best sex I ever had!" to which Jamie added, "I know it was for me." The both giggled slightly at the implied, "Because it was my only." Jamie moved her face into Ben's and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Ben reached behind him and grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them. They soon fell asleep in each other's embrace, joined at the lips and hips.

Ben's Shinx Kace lied down next to the slowly dying fire now that the humans had fallen asleep. It was quite a spectacle for the young cub, watching her master mating with the female they had rescued earlier. She wondered what mating would be like, but her body was not ready for that. At least not till she reached puberty and grew into a Luxio. But that thought still didn't help Kace's dreams of sharing her master with the human female. Everyone at the campsite slept soundly till dawn.

**Thetimewalker2237: Just so you know, Dark-moon wrote the voyeur Shinx part.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Well you're the one who left it out of its poke ball last chapter. I'm just glad we are FINALLY done with this chapter!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Yeah that took freaking forever. Oh, might as well use this time to talk to my fans 'bout what else we're doing. With tiger & spider I'm-**

**Darkmoonrise312: WE'RE working on the next chapter right now! It'll be a bit sci-fi-ish, but it will fit in with the rest of the story. **

**Thetimewalker2237: What do you mean, "WE?!" You took over the story again, didn't you!?**

**Darkmoonrise312: Yeah, so?**

**Thetimewalker2237: Great, just great. Sorry 'bout that guys. Prepare yourselves if you read his shit. I promise I'll give you a lemon there as an apology. Just to get it out of the way, I'm working on the Yugioh story too. Sorry for any fans of Long Distance, but I'm kinda stuck at the moment. The poll on my page will be for after I finish with Yugioh and Tiger &Spider. **

**Darkmoonrise312: Meanwhile, I still don't have a real account!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Why don't you just make one?**

**Darkmoonrise312: Because I know you'll make one for me when this story gets taken down for being too HOT! Then you'll use my name as your back-up account to repost.**

**Thetimewalker2237: CRAP! I forgot about the Lemon Purge! Do you think this is too detailed for Fan Fiction? **

**Darkmoonrise312: Probably! Maybe we should move it to Adult Fan Fiction like ImmyownOC did with Ryan and Ki- *Timey covers his mouth in panic* mmmph, mir mumph!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Idiot! Don't say that and give out the name! If we keep quite quiet they might never find out what we're doing!**

**Darkmoonrise312: *removes hand from mouth* What are we doing?**

**Thetimewalker2237: Spoo- Argh! You almost made me say it! Man this is bad! What if they find out!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Find out what?**

**Thetimewalker2237: Nothing! Nothing! *lets out exasperated breath* Anyway, please review! Suggestions are welcome.**

**Darkmoonrise312: *whispers into microphone* that includes songs. Sorry I didn't get a song in today. Timey was getting suspicious so I had to delete it. If you can, make it alternative, like Breaking Ben or Skillet or something.**

**Thetimewalker2237: What are you saying?**

**Darkmoonrise312: **_**noooothing.**_

**Thetimewalker2237: Fine whatever. To everyone…**

**Both: Thanks for reading!**


	3. character development

**Darkmoonrise312: Hello! Yellow! YOLO! **

**Thetimewalker2237: YOLO? Really?**

**Darkmoonrise312: :p I can say whatever I want! I got my own account so I can say whatever on this site now, and you can't tell me what to do!**

**Thetimewalker2237: This fic is still on MY account though.**

**Darkmoonrise312: oh. :( O well, enough plugging! What's in store for our lovely couple today? Can I write my rape scene yet?**

**Thetimewalker2237: Go write that on your own account!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Maybe I will! After I finish my Soul Eater thing!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Soul Eater? That's not like you. There is nothing weird there that could get you going-**

**Darkmoonrise312: Cannon Gender bending.**

**Thetimewalker2237: I forgot about that :(**

**Darkmoonrise312: So what's in store for Ben and Jerry today?**

**Thetimewalker2237: Jamie. It's Ben and JAMIE, you idiot.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Isn't that what I said?**

**Thetimewalker2237: No. You were talking about ice cream.**

**Darkmoonrise312: MMM, ice cream. Anyway, story time! I need some chunky monkey *walks away in search of ice cream***

**Thetimewalker2237: Well, um, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

As the sun crept over the horizon, a morning sunbeam snuck past the branches of the treetops, landing on and illuminating Jamie's face, the warmth awakening her. Slowly she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Turning her head, she found her new lover still atop her and within her. She tried to push him off gently, but to no avail. Shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him, she spoke quietly at first, "Wake up." When he did not respond she increased the agitation and the volume, "Get up and get off of me!" Still no response. With no options left, she bitch-slapped the side of his head, immediately waking him, with a quick, "I'm up! I'm up!" added. He looked down to see his new flower beneath him, him still inside her. He pulled out slowly, coated in a mixture of their fluids.

"Sorry bout that," he apologized as he reached into his bag for something to clean himself with.

"It's all right," Jamie said as he pried some tissues from his bag and wiped. "So what do we do now?" Although her question was about their fledgling relationship, Ben interpreted it as a question on the plans for the day.

"Well, first thing will be to get us some clothes," He said jokingly, as he noticed their naked state. He bent down to pick up a piece of his clothing that was on the ground near him. An idea popped into Jamie's head, and Jamie quickly moved past Ben and grabbed all of his clothes that were scattered about the campsite, putting them on before Ben could say anything.

"What do you know, it fits" Jamie commented about her new outfit. An orange shirt framed by a black vest accentuated her small chest. The beige shorts hugged her gluts. She put on his fedora with a mock flare befitting it. "So how do I look?" A small twitch of Ben's member was the answer. "That good, huh?" She asked jokingly, turning Ben's face red again. Ben quickly retrieved some clothes from his pack and clothed himself, resulting in a displeased moan from Jamie.

"I think we'd better get going now. We have a long walk ahead of us," Ben said as he looked west down the route ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked, fearful of the answer, based on his direction.

"Aspertia City," Ben answered. Jamie's heart sank at the knowledge she would have to return to her old life and leave her knight forever. They cleaned the camp sight and left the place of her first time, a place set in her mind forever.

**Darkmoonrise312: *walks in with tub of ice cream in hand, talking with mouth full* Wud I miss?**

**Thetimewalker2237: Jamie stole Ben's clothes and their walking back to her house.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Well that sounds boring. Let me write for a bit. **

**Thetimewalker2237: Don't get too close with the ice cream!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Don't worry I won't lhjkzdfsizjusdjkcfjctru3y7850eruhe Oops!**

**Thetimewalker2237: YOU GOT ICE CREAM ON MY KEYBOARD! YUCK! **

**Darkmoonrise312: Don't worry. I got this! *licks keyboard***

**Thetimewalker2237: Ow gross! Good thing I put water proofing on my keyboard.**

**Darkmoonrise312: It's so he doesn't have to worry if he cums watching porn**

**Thetimewalker2237: JUST SHUT UP! Let's get back to the story now, shall, we?**

They walked for a time without talking, the greenery around them forming and disappearing at the edges of their sight as they moved onward. Eventually, Jamie couldn't take the silence anymore and decided that talking would be a good idea. "So Shinx are from Sinnoh, right?" she said looking at Kace who was walking next to them, "Is that where you are from?" her question now directed at Ben.

"Yup, Sinnoh born and raised," He answered with a bit of pride in his voice, some childhood memories flashing past his mind at the thought.

"So what are you doing in Unova?" she asked wonderingly.

"Just kinda wanted to see the world," he answered simply, off the top of his head, "I saw everything there was to see in Sinnoh, so I went to the next stop of my journey."

"I watched this year's Sinnoh Pokemon League Championship last week." Jamie inserted relevant information to Segway to the question, "Were you ever in the League?"

"I was, but I didn't make it that far," Ben answered simply; "I then found the contest circuit far more interesting than league battles. That's why I'm headed for Aspertia, there's gonna be a contest there in 2 days."

Jamie's heart jumped at the possibility that they could stay together for a little while more. His statement also happened to answer the other question on her mind. "Coordinator, huh? Guess that explains why you're traveling with just a Shinx on you. I was surprised that such a seasoned trainer would only have one rather low level Pokemon." Kace growled a little at being called low-level, which was followed quickly by an apology from Jamie and a chuckle from Ben.

"Kace isn't the only Pokemon with me." Ben answered, "I also brought my Salamance and my Dewgong along with me, in case something comes up, or if I need to fly or surf somewhere." He held up a pokeball to show her.

"Wait! You have a Pokemon that can fly?!" Jamie asked incredulously, "Then why aren't we flying to Aspertia instead of walking!?" Ben fumbled for an answer he didn't have at such an obvious oversight.

"Um…uh… I…um…prefer to walk?" He answered unsure of himself. At an angry glance from Jamie with folded arms, Ben quickly released Drake, his very originally named Salamence. "Salamence!" The creature roared its name as it stretched its limbs. "Hey Drake, This is Jamie," He introduced his Pokemon to her, "think you'll be able to give both of us a lift?"

"Sala!" the dragon answered smugly, an obvious 'of course I can' statement. As Drake lowered his head to allow the humans to mount him, a strange rustling in the bushes caught their attention. "Machamp!" a cry was heard from a distance that made everyone in the group tense up. A hulking gray blur rushed out of the bushes. The Machamp that had nearly raped Jamie yesterday was standing right in front of them. Before anyone could react, it knelt down on one knee and bowed to Jamie, presenting her a bouquet of flowers.

"Um…what is he doing?" Jamie asked apprehensively. "Well, I think he is either trying to apologize for what he did yesterday," Ben speculated, "Or he is trying to court you properly."

**Thetimewalker2237: hahhahaha Alright, Alright, you can make some good jokes on occasion.**

**Darkmoonrise312: What do you mean, "on occasion?"**

**Thetimewalker2237: Remember your April Fool's day prank on Spider-man?**

**Darkmoonrise312: Are you saying that that wasn't funny?!**

**Thetimewalker2237: I lost followers because of that!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Oops.**

Ben tensed as Jamie slowly approached the Machamp. Drake bared his teeth in apprehension. Jamie tentatively put her hand around the base of the bouquet, and took it gently from the Machamp's grasp. The four armed Pokemon didn't move at all. Smelling the flowers, Jamie's mood was quickly lifted by sweet aroma. The tension slowly lifted from the rest of the group. "Machamp, Champ, Machamp-champ," The prostrating Pokemon began to speak its name, trying to communicate, with little getting through.

"I sorry, I don't know what you are saying," Jamie apologized for her lack of understanding. Some people could understand Poke-speech, but she certainly wasn't one of them.

"What is he saying?" Ben asked his Pokemon "Is he trying to apologize?" Both gave a nodded, and Drake added an affirmative growl. He turned his gaze back to Jamie, "They say he's trying to apologize for yesterday."

"Oh," Jamie said, and turned back to the Machamp, "don't worry about it. Apology accepted." Ben's jaw hit the ground at what he heard.

"He was going to rape you, and you aren't even angry?!" Ben struggled to wrap his mind around it; "You just accept a thing of flowers and that's it?!"

"What else could I do?" Jamie replied calmly, "Nothing came of it, aside from some torn clothes. And what good would getting mad at a super-strength Pokemon be? I couldn't possibly do anything to it." The Machamp smiled a little at the compliment. "Besides, he's the reason I met you, so I do owe him." The way she said that sentence tugged on Ben's heartstrings, her strong love of him embodied within that line. Fresh blood rushed to Ben's cheeks as he turned his head away from Jamie's sight.

"Well, then," Ben said struggling for words, "Guess there's nothing left but to move on." Both emotionally and physically. Ben started walking down Route 19 again; completely forgetting he got Drake out to fly. His Pokemon watched him and followed slowly. Eventually, Jamie turned to The Machamp and said, "Goodbye," and turned to follow Ben.

The Machamp started to protest to her leaving "Champ, Machamp Ma!" Ben and Jamie looked around to hear his plea, but stared dumbfounded, having no idea what he was saying now. "You got any clue what he wants now?" Ben asked, Jamie shaking her head in response. Kace, however, replied back, "Shinx, Shinx, Shinx?" The Machamp answered a reply, and Kace nodded her head in understanding. She ran back to her trainer spryly and reached up to his belt, grabbing an unused Pokeball, startling Ben a little. Kace padded over to Jamie and dropped the ball in her hands. "Shinx, Shinx!" The electric kit explained, pointing between the ball and the Machamp with her tail.

Jamie pieced it together after a moment. "You mean he wants me to be his trainer?" Kace nodded, and the Machamp looked up hopefully. "I sorry, I can't catch you." The Machamp's face fell at the news he was dreading, "I don't have a license yet so I can't catch you." Machamp fell to the ground and wept like a little baby. A baby that could bench press 2 tons.

"Well why don't you just get your license then?" Ben quipped in, "We're almost at Aspertia, when we get there you can file for your license and catch him." The Machamp jumped up at this and clapped in joy.

"Well with enthusiasm like that, it'd be a crime not to catch him!" Jamie joked, "Let's go get my license!" Jamie was giddy at the thought that her first Pokemon would be a super-powered Machamp. They started walking back in the direction of Aspertia, Drake floating nearby with Kace on his back, enjoying the wind in her fur. They could see the top of the city's famous outlook before any of the town's buildings were in view. As the approached the stairs to the outlook, a boy Jamie's age in a red jacket with a classic anime hairstyle came running up to her.

**Darkmoonrise312: What do you think we should call the rival? Douche McFartsack was the name I gave him in my game.**

**Thetimewalker2237: Hugh. The rival in this game is supposed to be called Hugh.**

**Darkmoonrise312: But we can name him anything we want!**

**Thetimewalker2237: But for fan work the rival is supposed to be called Hugh. And I decided to look, Jamie should be called Rosa to go with the fandom.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Screw the fandom! We're calling her Jamie!**

**Thetimewalker2237: This from the guy that called her "Jerry" earlier today. And they also said she is supposed to be around 15 years old, not the 9 you made her, pedo. **

**Darkmoonrise312: Fine! I'll say I got the age wrong. But we aren't changing her name. BenJamie is the best ship name ever! Except maybe Pepperony. Mm pepperony...**

**Thetimewalker2237: Don't wander off in search of pizza!**

"Hey Jamie," the newly named Hugh said, "where were you yesterday?" He just then noticed her entourage. "And who is this?" he said glaring at Ben with a mix of concern and contempt.

"I, um, kinda got lost in the forest yesterday," Jamie answered with a blush on her cheeks, "Ben here found me and kept me safe."

Hugh eyed Ben, carefully examining him, then looked at the Pokemon surrounding him. "These all your Pokemon?" He asked.

"Well these two," Ben answered, indicating Kace and Drake, then Pointed over his shoulder at the Machamp, "The Machamp has just been following us around all day!"

"I think he wants me to be his trainer, so I'm going to go get my license right now!" Jamie spoke up with glee. Hugh still stared intensely at Ben, then suddenly his expression lightened drastically into a smile.

"I guess you must be all right," He said as he offered Ben a hand that he readily shook. "Well why don't we all go and get Jamie her license, then?" With that, the slowly growing group made their way towards the license office, only to stop when they saw the "closed" sign hanging on the door.

"Closed!? Really?! You have got to be kidding me!" Jamie yelled in frustration, grabbing her borrowed hat and throwing it on the ground in a fit of rage. Quickly Ben reached down and delicately picked his prized hat up. "Please respect the fedora," he said angrily as he brushed it off.

"Guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow," Hugh sighed. Jamie let out a long breath of air to ease her frustration. "Fine," she said, accepting that she would have to wait another day. Her mind turned to what to do next, and thought of something that would help solidify her fledgling relationship, "Hey, Ben, want to see the outlook? It's got an awesome view."

"Sure, I guess," Ben answered without really caring, "I've got plenty of time to spend." He was shocked when Jamie grabbed his arm and dragged him off at a cartoonish speed towards Aspertia's major landmark, leaving Hugh and the Pokemon to stare at each other. Hugh shrugged, and the remaining group slowly followed the speeding couple up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, Ben fell flat on his back, panting for breath.

"I really, huh, need to get, huh, in shape," Ben gasped between labored breaths. Jamie sweat-dropped at the pathetic sight before her. She pulled him up, still huffing, and dragged him over to the ledge to view the incredible landscape before them. Ben was awestruck by the scene in front of him, the setting sun to the west casting a vibrant orange on the lake and mountains, setting them aglow. "This is beautiful. No wonder Unova's contest circuit is starting here," Ben mused aloud.

"I know! It's _soooo _pretty!" Said a women they hadn't noticed who was also looking at the sight. Ben quickly recognized the blonde in the funky green hat. "Bianca?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Jamie? Is that you? Bianca asked incredulously. Our Jamie was confused that the weird woman said her name as Ben went to shake her hand. "Actually it's 'Ben' now," Ben explained, releasing Jamie's confusion. "It would be pretty confusing with two Jamies hanging around together," he joked, causing Bianca to notice the female behind him.

"I'm guessing you must be Jamie then," Bianca said as Jamie came to shake her hand, answering with a nod. Her attention turned back to Ben, "So what are you doing in Unova?" she asked curiously.

"Decided to go to the Unova contest circuit. There'll be a contest here this week," He answered simply. They started talking, catching up a bit when Jamie, feeling left out, butted in with a question, "So, how do you to know each other?"

"We met at the International Pokemon League conference the other year," Bianca answered, "That reminds me, how is your sister?"

"Cynthia's alright. She's gone through some relationship problems recently, and was bummed that I left, but other than that," Ben replied, his face turning a little red, "And I guess I have to ask about Hilbert then?"

"Hilbert took the loss of his title pretty hard," Bianca answered, her face also a little red "He went off to who knows where to train."

"Sounds like Hilbert," Ben said, making both of them giggle a little. Thankfully for Jamie, Hugh and the Pokemon finally made it up the stairs, interrupting the conversation as Bianca went to ogle Kace, who was preened to be extra cute for contests.

Suddenly, Machamp picked Jamie up and placed her on his shoulder, giving her a better view from the outlook. "Well thanks Machamp, I can almost see Twist Mountain from up here." This made Bianca look up from her kitten ogling and stare at the super powered Pokemon.

"Is that Machamp yours?" She asked wondering how a seemingly young (though not as young as the pedo dark-moon made her originally) trainer could have trained such a powerful Pokemon.

"I hope he can be," Jamie answered, "He wants to be mine, but I haven't got a license. And the office is closed!"

"Well I think I can help with that," Bianca said. Jamie stared intensely at her as she explained, "I'm working with the pokedex project as an assistant professor. We need new trainers to go around for the pokedex project gathering data, so I am able to give people licenses and Pokemon if they help out the project."

"So what do I have to do to get my license?" Jamie asked.

"We just need trainers to roam around Unova," Bianca answered our protagonist, "We need people to go to far off places to gather data on Pokemon. So we just ask you explore and find out as much about Pokemon as you can."

"So you are encouraging children to wander about the country with no supervision, just so you researchers don't have to walk around yourselves?" Jamie questioned the logic of all Pokemon games.

"Hey, we still go out in the field!" Bianca defended herself from the accusation of laziness, "We're just crowd-sourcing the project. Get as many people to help to get as much data as possible."

"Well," Jamie paused for effect, "If it lets me catch this superpower Pokemon, I'm all for it!" Bianca reached into her bag and pulled out a pink pokedex, handing it to Jamie.

"Here's a Pokedex; it doubles as a trainer license. I just need a parent signature." Bianca explained, causing Jamie to sweat-drop.

"Of course it does," She said looking depressed. She started walking off in the direction of her house. "Let's see if we can catch her sober." So the still growing group made its way to Jamie's house, Ben recalling his Pokemon to be less conspicuous, as the exotic Pokemon were drawing stares. They reached her house as the sun passed the horizon.

Jamie opened the door and cautiously called for her mother. From somewhere in the back of the house, she heard a reply of "IIIIII di-(hic)-dn't order anyyy piiizzzzzzzzzzzzzza." They group sweat-dropped as Jamie's mother tumbled toward the door. When she reached the door, she noticed her daughter and her entourage. "OOooohh, Jamieee. Who arrrre these peoplesssss."

"Mom, quickly, could you sign this for me," Jamie shoved the contract into her mother's face, before she could say anything else. Her mother stared at the contract for a second, then shrugged, and sloppily signed her name on the dotted line. "Yes, I'm a real trainer now! Someone give me a pokeball so I can catch my Machamp!" The Machamp also squealed in delight. Ben reached into his bag and grabbed an unused pokeball for her, which she quickly tapped the Machamp with. It shook a little bit, then made a bloop noise, signally a successful capture. "Yes! He's mine!" She released her new Pokemon, who hugged her in extreme joy, effectively squeezing all the air out of her lungs. "Can't... breath," she gasped out. Her Machamp dropped her with a look of embarrassment on his now red face.

As Jamie recovered her breath, Hugh asked, "So what are you gonna name him?"

Jamie thought for a moment, then a metaphorical light bulb illuminated above her head. "How about Dick?" she asked her new Pokemon, "What do you think?" The Machamp shot a thumbs up at his new name, as Ben tried desperately to hold his laughter in, knowing exactly where that name came from.

"Way to be mature," Hugh commented. That sent Ben over the edge into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, causing everyone to stare at him.

After he could breath again, he apologized, "Sorry, it just, Dark-moon is so funny!"

**Thetimewalker2237: Ben, what did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?**

Ben: "Blame Dark-moon, he's writing this part!"

**Thetimewalker2237: Dark-moon!**

**Darkmoonrise312: What? It's a good joke!**

**Thetimewalker2237: You know what, enough of this. Can't we just skip to the lemon? That what everyone is here for.**

**Darkmoonrise312: Come on, please? I have a very-important-to-plot-line moment coming up! At least let me write that!**

**Thetimewalker2237: Fine, you little crybaby. **

**Darkmoonrise312: Yes. Songfic, here we come!**

**Thetimewalker2237: What was that?**

**Darkmoonrise312: NOTHING! Alright serious face time.**

After he stopped laughing and Jamie returned Dick to his ball, Jamie's mom continued to stare at him drunkenly, as if trying to remember something. Then another metaphorical light bulb went on as she remembered the conversation last night. "Yourrr the guy Jammmmiieeee was (hic) with laaaast niiiight," she slurred, pointing her finger in his vague-ish direction. "I beeet iiit wasss good, rrriii-iiight? Iii hope you uuuus-saad proteeectttion (hic)."

"MOTHER!" Jamie screamed at her mom in embarrassment. Both their faces were redder than a Tomato Berry.

Hugh was completely shocked by this, "You what?! Did you actually have sex with THAT guy!? How much older is he?!"

"I'm not that old," Ben retorted, but it was too little too late. By the time the words had left his mouth, Hugh's fist had connected with his stomach. Ben landed hard on his ass with his wind knocked out of him.

"HUGH! Why the fuck did you do that?!" Jamie yelled at her long time friend, who was glaring angrily at the fallen man.

"HE took advantage of you!" Hugh yelled more at Ben than as a response to Jamie. "I'm gonna knock the living daylights out of this bastard!" He swung his arm, aiming his fist for Ben's head, but it was stopped before it made contact. Looking at his arm, Hugh saw Jamie holding him back, eyes full of concern for the fallen man.

"It isn't like that, I swear!" Jamie explained, still holding his arm back from a sucker punch.

"Then what was it like!?" Hugh asked, anger lining his voice.

"I was the one who asked for it!" Jamie admitted to her oldest friend.

"WHAT!? You just asked some random stranger you found in the forest to FUCK you!?" Hugh yelled incredulously.

"He's not just some random guy! He fucking saved my life!" Jamie retorted.

"I can't believe this!" Hugh's face turned down-trodden, "I've been trying to get you to go out with me for 3 years, and what do you do!? Hump some guy from a different country out in the woods!"

"I'm sorry, Hugh, but I just never liked you that way," Jamie explained as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But I do love Ben, and I can tell that this is the real deal!"

Hugh chuckled, "Are you sure about that?" He looked down, causing Jamie's gaze to follow. Where Ben was sitting moments before was nothing. He was gone.

Jamie glanced around, trying to spot him while Hugh just laughed, "Look at that! He left you at the first chance he got! He's just a worthless piece of scum!"

"No you're wrong!" Jamie countered angrily, but her confidence was being replaced with fear and doubt.

"Face it," Hugh stated, "He's a piece of shit who used you and threw you away at the first chance he got! I promise you I'd never abandon you!" He added, hoping to win her over.

"No! You can't be right! He couldn't have abandoned me!" She cried as tears started to roll down her face. Her confidence gone, Jamie allowed her emotions to take over. As tears streamed down her face, she turned and ran, desperate to be somewhere, anywhere away from her best friend. Hopefully nearer to her knight.

As she fled into the darkness, Hugh called out after, "I promise I will never give up on you! We will be together, whatever it takes! I will love you forever!" Hugh then glanced down and discovered Jamie's mom had passed out on the ground. "Not again," Hugh sighed as he tried to drag her to the nearest couch inside.

Jamie ran blindly through the darkened streets, eyes clouded with tears. She bumped into a man and kept running through the darkness, until a familiar voice called out from behind her, "Jamie! What's wrong?!" Jamie stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around. Through the tears she could make out the image of her beloved knight, concerned for her well-being. She ran to him as fast as her legs could carry her, jumping into an embrace that almost knocked him over.

"Why did you abandon me? She asked through her tears.

"I knew that people would act like this," he explained, "I didn't want to do anything to you, and I did, and look what it did. I probably destroyed your friendship with Hugh and maybe others when word gets out. I only mess up people's lives," he looked away shamefully, "I thought it would be best to get out of your life so I wouldn't ruin it more."

"You think you ruined my life?" Jamie said through sniffles, "But what if I walked without you? What if I ran without you? I could not go on if you hadn't been there," she exclaimed, recalling her salvation the other day by her knight in shining armor.

"Well, I would have still saved you, but I meant..." Ben was cut off by Jamie exclaiming, "You left my side tonight! And I, I just don't feel right. So I," she stammered a little on what to say, but then just let her emotion flow, "I can't let you out of sight! Without you I'm no one! I'm nothing at all!" She pulled his head into hers for a deep kiss, her tears wetting his face. She broke it for a moment to say, "I will never leave you, and I will never let you leave me!" and returned her mouth to his.

Ben was stunned by the love and dedication in her words. In his life of heartache, he never thought that he someone would want to be with him forever. He had hoped before, but his first relationship had ended so badly, and his second he knew could never last. But here and now, this beauty was pledging to never leave his side, despite the hardship it had just caused her and probably would cause more. All he could think was _She really loves me_ as he returned her kiss.

As often happens when embracing a lover, hands began to wander as hormones flowed through their blood stream. Lips parted and tongues danced around each other in an intricate ballet for dominance. Hands caressed backsides as they made their way downwards. They broke the kiss to breathe in life giving oxygen. Jamie took this time to speak, "Let's get back to my place for some privacy. I'm sure Mom's out cold by now." Ben, taken by her earlier display of affection and now under the influence of his own hormones, didn't respond and followed willingly back to her house.

So the couple snuck back to Jamie's house and passed her mother passed out on the couch into her room. Jamie locked the door behind them, and grabbed Ben in for an other passionate kiss. Lips locked and tongues danced as Jamie gently guided her lover to her bed. When she felt him contact the edge, she pushed his upper body unto the bed and fell with him, still locked in their kiss. Maneuvering her hips up his body, she broke their kiss to straddle his lap, grinding her groin against his, feeling his member hardening through the fabric that encased them. "You were on top last night," She said seductively to her lover beneath her, "I think I should try top tonight." She finished with another passionate kiss.

Jamie broke the kiss and stood up quickly to remove her borrowed clothing, but only the cloth that concealed her legs, not bothering with the shirt and vest. Ben took this time to wiggle his way out of his pants too, then deftly removed his shirt and throw it off in some direction, landing on a deactivated lamp.

Jamie straddled Ben's lap again, aligning his member with her entrance. She locked her mouth into another deep kiss with her knight before she plunged her hips downward, impaling herself deeply with his manhood; her cries of bliss muffled by her lover's mouth. She remained still for a moment, savoring the feeling of stretching and fullness that his hilted dick caused in her. Then slowly she raised up her hips, the pleasurable feelings retreating with the member, until only the head remained inside. She plunged herself down again, all the pleasures returning with interest from the impact. She repeated the action, increasing her pace, increasing the mutual pleasure. The lovers moaned into each other's mouths as their hands weaved their way along each others backside.

Soon however, Jamie's inexperienced legs grew tired. Despite the pleading of her pussy to go faster, she was forced by her legs' exhaustion to slow down. Feeling the slowing pace, Ben took charge, grabbing her pert ass in his hands and placing his feet firmly on the floor, pulling his ass slightly of the edge of the bed. He held her hips steady as he began thrusting into her, pushing his manhood deep in her, stretching her to her limits.

The pleasures in both of them grew towards the tipping point. Jamie urged her tired legs to assist, and pumped herself in tandem with Ben's thrusts, their colliding hips bouncing off each other. Ben reached his peak first, grabbing Jamie's ass and pushing her down, pushing himself into her as hard, fast, and deep as he could, pushing him over the edge, releasing copious amounts of his essence deep into her young, fertile core. The sudden force of the last thrust and the sensation of his warm seed filling her sent Jamie into her own orgasm, her spasming walls milking his dick of all the seed it could. Their climaxes bounded off each other, increasing the pleasure the other was feeling.

As Jamie's last spasm milked the last drop of seed from Ben's dick into her now full womb, the wonder of climax slowly began to be replaced by exhaustion. Ben grabbed his petite lover, and repositioned them fully onto the bed, covering both of them with her blanket. He kissed his lover once more, whispered a mutual "goodnight, my love," and drifted off to sleep, Jamie atop, Ben still within. Unfortunately, Jamie never recalled the fact that the whole house was rigged with surveillance cameras, and just provided weeks of entertainment to her crazy mother, who would be arrested months later for trying to sell the footage of the juvenile girl fornicating.

**Thetimewalker2237: Must you end every lemon with a weird voyeur thing?**

**Darkmoonrise312: Would you prefer I throw in some other weird fetish. **

**Thetimewalker2237: No. Leave your centaurs out of this.**

**Darkmoonrise312: You said you'd let me put some pokephilia in this!**

**Thetimewalker2237: I just don't know. Let's leave it up to the fans! How frisky should our characters get? Should they get together with others for the occasional romp? Have sex with their Pokemon? Remember, Ben is gonna be a little reluctant to do anything, but Jamie, who is just discovering her sexuality, is gonna be a lot more open. **

**Darkmoonrise312: Next chap will be Ben's contest performance, and hopefully a backstage fucking. We made him a coordinator because two trainers going after the same badges would be a little harder to write, but we needed for there to be some reason for him to be traveling from town to town. So it just seemed to *interrupted by stomach growl* Well, I'm hungry! Want some Chinese food?**

**Thetimewalker2237: How are you hungry? You just ate a gallon of ice cream!**

**Darkmoonrise312: Come on! You know you want some General Tsu!**

**Thetimewalker2237: *mumbles* fine, I'll get us some chicken. But our bowels will NOT be happy tomorrow, you hear me! *wanders off in search of Chinese***

**Darkmoonrise312: Now that he's gone, I can talk about SONGFICS! Extra fortune cookie for whoever can guess what song I used! And suggestions are very much welcome! But could you do me a favor? Could you give me a suggestion of how to use it? Just something like "Use Lips of an Angel for when his ex calls" or something like that. Hmm, that example sounds pretty good. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review. **

***screams off where Thetimewalker2237 went* I want to order my chicken alive please!**

**Thetimewalker2237: *screams from afar* you KNOW that's not legal!**

**Darkmmonrise312: Whatever. Thanks for reading! The Dark moon has SET!**


End file.
